Hogwarts: Next Generation
by Suriee
Summary: Un par de chicos de primer año se encuentran en el expreso de Hogwarts ¿Podrán tener algo más en común? Post DH, OC, AU y un poco más...
1. Expreso de Hogwarts

**Saludos fanfiqueros!**

Les traigo un pequeño fanfic que acabo de escribir. Esta fresquecito, recién salido del horno para ustedes.

Los capítulos son pequeñitos y siguiendo la tradición de Rowling solo serán siete, que ya estan escritos y esperando ser subidos a la red.

Espero sus comentarios, criticas, avadas y demás...

**Resumen: **Un par de chicos de primer año se encuentran en el expreso de Hogwarts ¿Podrán tener algo más en común?

**Advertencias: **Post- DH. Un poco de OC, AU y algunas cosillas más... Dumby sigue tan muerto como después de avadacadavrazo que recibió y Minny sigue siendo la directora del colegio. Resucité a un par de muertos de DH y a otros los deje descansando en paz.

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. No obtengo beneficios económicos ni de ningún tipo con esto, excepto divertirme y escaparme un rato a esta realidad alterna.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Expreso de Hogwarts**

Los alumnos se despedían de sus padres desde el tren escarlata que dejaba la estación 9 y 3/4 de King´s Cross. Apenas la maquina dio una vuelta las personas que aún estaban la estación desaparecieron y los pocos alumnos que se despedían regresaron a sus vagones. Los mayores buscaban a sus amigos para ir juntos en el viaje y los pequeños de primer año buscaban lugar entre sus hermano o donde hubiera niños de su misma edad; buscaban hacer algún amigo o al menos no hacer su primer viaje al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería solos.

Albus Severus Potter avanzaba lentamente por el tren. Su hermano James lo había invitado a su vagón pero el otro chico estaba más al pendiente de sus amigos y la verdad ya se había aburrido de escucharlos hablar tanto sobre tonterías: Que si _esa_ chica era linda, que si el quidditch esto, que si _ese_ iba a seguir como cazador... Decidió salir y buscar a Rose, Dominique, Molly, Victoire, Fred o Roxanne Weasley. Después de todo los conocía desde siempre y seguramente estaría mejor con alguno de ellos que con su hermano. Además, Roxanne y Molly apenas empezaban su curso en Hogwarts, como él, así que podría compartir como se sentía con ellas.

Ya casi llegaba al fondo del tren cuando encontró a Victoire que salía de un vagón. La chica le dijo que sus primas estaban en el último vagón, con otro chico. Albus siguió caminando y cuando llego las dos chicas pelirrojas estaban presentándose.

-Soy Roxanne Weasley.

-Y yo soy Molly, Weasley también. Somos primas.

-Sí, eso creí. Se parecen mucho. Mi mamá me ha contado sobre los Weasley, son valientes.- un niño de cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros estaba sentado frente a ellas y hablaba con una sonrisa. Cuando dijo que eran valientes hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, como si lo diera por sentado sólo por verlas. Ambas niñas se rieron bajito, ruborizadas.

-Hola.- lo saludo Molly cuando lo vio entrar al vagón. -Mira, el también es nuestro primo.- le dijo al pequeño de cabello negro.

-Soy Albus Potter.- se presentó. El niño lo miro con una sonrisa y le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado. Tenía los ojos negros igual que su cabello y una nariz recta, además de esa sonrisa de ansiedad y felicidad que también Albus sentía. -Pero me dicen Al.

-Hola Al, soy Sepphire.

-Le estaba diciendo que es casi como Sapphire* ¿Verdad?- le pregunto Roxanne, Al se encogió de hombros.

-A mamá le gusto el nombre, y no hubo nada que evitará que me llamara así.- contestó con simpleza. -A veces mamá es aterradora cuando las cosas no son como ella quiere.

-Mi abuela también es así.- dijeron Al y las dos chicas a la vez. Los cuatro se rieron por lo curioso de que hubieran hablado al mismo tiempo, diciendo exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Hay lugar todavía?

-Claro, siéntate Damian.- ofreció Molly. -Sepphire, este es Damian Longbottom. Damian, él es Sepphire.

-Hola Damian, también he escuchado de ti. También tu papá era muy valiente.- el pequeño Damian (que era un poco rechoncho y con el cabello rubio oscuro) se ruborizo y dijo algo en voz baja que sonó a un "gracias". -Vamos, no seas tan tímido, o creeré que no quieres hablar conmigo.

-No es eso, es que... Bueno ¿En qué Casa han pensado que podrían estar?

-Gryffindor.- dijeron las dos Weasley a la vez.

-Tal vez yo también este ahí, por papá. Pero mi mamá es Hufflepuff así que no sé... ¿Y tú Al?

-Tengo miedo de ir a Slytherin, pero papá dijo que mi nombre era por un gran director de Hogwarts que también era de Slytherin.

-Albus Dumbledor era Gryffindor.- dijo Sepphire tranquilamente.

-Mi segundo nombre, S...

-Ohhh...- lo cortó el niño de pelo negro antes de que pudiera terminar. -Se que a mamá no le importará, pero a papá le daría un infarto si quedara en Gryffindor, lo sé. Aunque no creo que pueda darle un infarto, después de todo...- pero Sepphire dejo el resto en el aire y miro por la ventana con aire melancólico.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Al preocupado.

-Sí, sólo... Me preguntaba si Hagrid y los demás profesores de los que me hablaron seguirán dando clases cuando lleguemos.

-Bueno, Hagrid sigue en Hogwarts. Flitwick también, y el profesor Lupin, el profesor Malfoy, Sinistra... Y el papá de Damian, el profesor Longbottom- Roxanne contaba con los dedos mientras decía los nombres.

-Esos son los únicos que quedaron de los que les daban clases a mis papás.- dijo Damian, Sepphire asintió.

-Son los únicos que podré conocer entonces... Ya quiero llegar a Hogwarts.- añadió con una sonrisa y espero a que el mítico carrito con dulces pasara por el pasillo.

* * *

*Zafiro en inglés, por lo general es nombre de mujer.

Aquí termina este primer capítulo, espero sus reviews.

Hasta el próximo.


	2. Hogsmeade

**Hola interneteros!**

**Aquí estoy yo, de vuelta.**

**Quiero agradecer a Lantano por su review, muchas gracias. **

**El siguiente capítulo esta listo.**

**Resumen: **Un par de chicos de primer año se encuentran en el expreso de Hogwarts ¿Podrán tener algo más en común?

**Advertencias: **Post- DH. Un poco de OC, AU y algunas cosillas más... Dumby sigue tan muerto como después de avadacadavrazo que recibió y Minny sigue siendo la directora del colegio. Resucité a un par de muertos de DH y a otros los deje descansando en paz.

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. No obtengo beneficios económicos ni de ningún tipo con esto, excepto divertirme y escaparme un rato a esta realidad alterna.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Hogsmeade**

Cuando estaban cerca de llegar al pueblo de Hogsmeade, un prefecto de Hufflepuff llego a decirles que se cambiaran. Las túnicas (aún totalmente negras) los hicieron sentirse más cerca del colegio.

El tren se detuvo finalmente en la estación de Hogsmeade. Los alumnos empezaron a bajar y ellos se quedaron casi hasta el final. Después de todo, estaban en uno de los últimos vagones y los baúles pesaban mucho como para salir corriendo del tren. Cuando bajaron, la imponente figura de Rubeus Hagrid gritaba a pleno pulmón "Los de primer año, aquí". Las chicas pelirrojas y Albus salieron disparados hacia el semi-gigante y abandonaron sus cosas con Damian y Sepphire.

-¡Al! ¡Molly! ¡Roxanne! Me preguntaba cuando los vería. Ya verán cuando lleguen al colegio... Y esperen a ver mis clases, les encantarán.

Luego de subir los baúles a unos extraños carruajes que se movían solos siguieron al profesor Hagrid hasta unas barcas a la orilla del Lago Negro. Era una gran tradición en Hogwarts que los de primer año llegaran así al colegio.

-Eso es, acérquense. Al, conmigo.- Albus arrastró a Sepphire y a Damian hasta donde estaba Hagrid y se sentaron (algo apretados) con el profesor. -¡Ah! Hola Damian, no te había visto ¿Y este pequeño?

-Soy Sepphire profesor Hagrid ¿Aún está el calamar gigante el el Lago? Mi mamá me habló mucho de él...

-¡Claro que sí! Pero ten cuidado, no quiero que te caigas y te vayas a ahogar.- Sepphire negó con la cabeza y se preparo para dejar la orilla.

Estaba haciendo mucho frio, sentía el viento azotarle la cara y creyó que iba a hacerle cortes por lo helado que estaba pero aún así aguardo pacientemente, tenía que ver al calamar gigante. Su madre quería que le contara sobre su viaje en las barcas. De pronto algo paso justo debajo de ellos, Sepphire se giro a ver a Hagrid y le dio un codazo a Al. El profesor asintió y los tres chicos miraron con expectación el agua... Un instante después, un enorme tentáculo salió del agua y azoto la superficie. Los gritos de terror de algunos se mezclaron con los de emoción de Sepphire y Al que veían encantados como el tentáculo se hundía de nuevo en las profundidades del Lago.

-¿Qué tal?- Hagrid parecía tan emocionado como ellos y no se preocupo por calmar al resto de los alumnos que seguían mirando el agua con miradas aterradas.

-A mamá le va a encantar cuando se lo cuente.

-¿Tú mamá no vino a Hogwarts?- le pregunto Damian, después de todo el pelinegro había dicho que su madre le había contado cosas sobre el colegio.

-No, mi mamá es muggle. Pero desde siempre he escuchado historias de Hogwarts, y he leído la Historia de Hogwarts y papá también me ha hablado del colegio.

* * *

**Y aquí acabo este capítulo, nos vemos. **


	3. Hogwarts

**Aquí de vuelta.**

**Quiero agradecerle a Lantano por su review, el siguiente capítulo listo. **

**Resumen: **Un par de chicos de primer año se encuentran en el expreso de Hogwarts ¿Podrán tener algo más en común?

**Advertencias: **Post- DH. Un poco de OC, AU y algunas cosillas más... Dumby sigue tan muerto como después de avadacadavrazo que recibió y Minny sigue siendo la directora del colegio. Resucité a un par de muertos de DH y a otros los deje descansando en paz.

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. No obtengo beneficios económicos ni de ningún tipo con esto, excepto divertirme y escaparme un rato a esta realidad alterna.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Hogwarts**

Finalmente cruzaron el Lago y llegaron a la otra orilla. Hagrid los reunió de nuevo y entraron al castillo. Un mago muy bajito y muy viejo los esperaba en una gran puerta de madera y decía con una vocecita chillona "Primer año, reúnanse"

-Es el profesor Flitwick ¿Verdad?- le pregunto Sepphire a Damian. Supuso que si su papá era profesor el otro debía conocer a algún otro maestro.

-Sí, también es el sub-director.

-Silencio por favor.- el pequeño mago llamo su atención luego de muchos gritos chillones. –En un momento más entraran al Gran Comedor y cuando los llame se sentaran en un taburete, les pondré el sombrero seleccionador y él decidirá a que Casa entraran.- los murmullos aumentaron de nuevo y el pequeño profesor se resigno, no podía callarlos. La puerta se abrió y todos se quedaron callados de golpe. Flitwick empezó andar y el resto de los niños lo siguieron nerviosos.

Sepphire contemplaba el Gran Comedor. Ahí estaba todo: El techo encantado, las cuatro mesas, los estandartes de las casas, la mesa de profesores, el sombrero seleccionador... Todo. Estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera noto que los demás alumnos los miraban fijamente; los Potter y los Longbottom seguían siendo famosos a pesar del tiempo.

-Muy bien, acérquense cuando diga su nombre.- Flitwick se aclaró la voz antes de empezar a leer el pergamino que tenía en la mano. –Ackerley, Esther.- una niña de cabello castaño se acerco temblando al taburete. El profesor (que estaba parado sobre otro para poder alcanzarlos) le puso el sombrero sobre la cabeza.

-Ravenclaw.- hablo el sombrero luego de un momento. El profesor siguió nombrando pero Sepphire solo puso atención a los nombres que ya conocía.

-Longbottom, Damian.- el profesor Longbottom se lanzo hacia el frente y espero, expectante.

-Gryffindor.- dijo el sombrero finalmente y Sepphire y Al aplaudieron igual que el resto. Luego de eso no hubo nombres conocidos por lo que ambos chicos comenzaron a charlar entre sí, pronto sería su turno y Damian ya estaba en Gryffindor así que, si querían seguir juntos ambos tenían que ir a esa casa. Sin embargo, Sepphire pensó que lo mejor sería dejar al sombrero decidir, después de todo ese era su trabajo. Se lo dijo a Al pero el chico no tuvo oportunidad de responderle.

-Potter, Albus Severus.- Al dio un brinco al escuchar su nombre y Sepphire también lo hizo.

-¿Tú también te llamas...?- pero Al ya se había alejado, caminaba como autómata hacia el taburete y cuando se sentó estaba casi tan pálido como un fantasma. Sepphire se dio cuenta de que todos se habían quedado en silencio y hasta la directora miraba a Albus fijamente.

-_¿A qué casa te enviare?_- Albus cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar al sombrero hablar en su cabeza. Sintió un pánico terrible de nuevo y deseo no ir a Slytherin. -_¿Por qué no a Slytherin?_- le pregunto el sombrero. –_Tu padre mi pidió lo mismo también..._

-Yo...- abrió los ojos de nuevo, vio a Sepphire frente a él mirándolo expectante y recordó lo que acababa de decirle: "No importa a que casa me mande, pero quiero que el sombrero decida. Después de todo ese es su trabajo ¿No? Tiene que ser bueno para eso." –No lo sé... Decide tú...- juraría que escucho una risilla resonar en su cabeza antes de escuchar al sombrero gritar.

-¡Slytherin!- sintió que se le iba el alma al piso pero se tranquilizo cuando un mar verde y plateado se alzó de su mesa y le aplaudió con fuerza. Sepphire le sonrió y le regreso el gesto cuando se sentó en su mesa. Cuando todos se tranquilizaron el profesor volvió a hablar.

-Snape, Sepphire Severus.- el Gran Comedor volvió a quedarse en silencio absoluto. Albus miro a su amigo... Severus Snape era el hombre por el que llevaba su nombre, y Sepphire se llamaba igual que él ¿Sería...?

Sepphire dio un brinco al escuchar su nombre, no esperaba ir luego de Al. Se acercó despacio hasta donde estaba el profesor y se sentó en el taburete, listo para escuchar su sentencia. Sintió el peso del sombrero sobre la cabeza y espero.

-_Un Snape... Me preguntaba cuando llegarías... ¿A qué casa te enviare?_

-Bueno, me gustaría ir a la misma que mi papá. Pero no importa a cual vaya, quiero que lo decidas tú.

-_Veo muchas cosas en ti, pero la resignación no es una de ellas... Tengo la Casa perfecta para ti, saluda a tu padre de mi parte_.- se sentía una expectación total, un aire tenso y un silencio sepulcral llenaban el Comedor. Albus miraba a Sepphire preocupado y asustado; no se había dado cuenta de que había pasado lo mismo cuando le pusieron el sombrero a él. -¡Slytherin!

Y la marea verde se alzo de nuevo. Sepphire se bajo del taburete de un salto y corrió a sentarse al lado de Al. El resto de los alumnos lo saludaron igual que a Albus y guardaron silencio para que siguieran con la selección que termino con las dos Weasley en Gryffindor. La directora hizo aparecer la comida luego de hablar mucho sobre normas y reglas y por primera vez, ambos chicos se sintieron tranquilos. Ya habían sido seleccionados, no quedaba mucho más por hacer.

Al terminar la cena la directora McGonagall los envió a todos a sus Casas. Graham Bole, el prefecto de Slytherin, los reunió y se encargo de llevarlos a las mazmorras, donde estaban sus habitaciones y la Sala Común.

Sepphire miraba el camino con atención, era exactamente igual a como lo había descrito su papá. No podía esperar a contarle todo eso a su madre.

* * *

**Aquí termina este capítulo, hasta el siguiente.**


	4. La Directora McGonagall

**Aquí de vuelta.**

**Muchas gracias a Lantano por su mensaje, este capítulo es para tí.**

**Resumen: **Un par de chicos de primer año se encuentran en el expreso de Hogwarts ¿Podrán tener algo más en común?

**Advertencias: **Post- DH. Un poco de OC, AU y algunas cosillas más... Dumby sigue tan muerto como después de avadacadavrazo que recibió y Minny sigue siendo la directora del colegio. Resucité a un par de muertos de DH y a otros los deje descansando en paz.

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. No obtengo beneficios económicos ni de ningún tipo con esto, excepto divertirme y escaparme un rato a esta realidad alterna.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**La Directora McGonagall**

Los dormitorios de la Casa de Slytherin eran mucho más cómodos que los del resto de las casas. O al menos eso comprobaron a la mañana siguiente cuando se reunieron con Damian, Molly, Roxanne y una chica llamada Lacey Scamander en la mesa de Gryfindor. Según lo que dijeron los demás chicos, en las otras Casas tenían que dormir cuatro o cinco personas en el mismo cuarto mientras que en Slytherin, Al y Sepphire compartían una habitación. Y según les había dado a entender el Jefe de Casa, el profesor Draco Malfoy, podrían tener su propia habitación si conseguían méritos suficientes.

-Lacey es hija de unos amigos de nuestros padres; Luna Lovegood y Rolf Scamander.- le explico Al a Sepphire, que era el único que no conocía a nadie de los que estaban ahí.

-También había escuchado de Luna Lovegood...- le dijo el chico, la verdad era que le afectaba bastante que todos ya se conocieran y él fuera un extraño. Se suponía que todos debían conocerse apenas, no era justo.

-¿Tú eres hijo de Severus Snape?- le pregunto Lacey. Sepphire la miro extrañado. Lacey era una chica, no muy bonita, con el cabello rubio, largo y unos curiosos ojos saltones... Pero sonreía todo el tiempo, así que era difícil que uno se molestara con ella, aunque hiciera preguntas incómodas.

-¡Snape!- el profesor Malfoy se acercaba a la mesa, caminaba con aire elegante y desenvuelto. –Tu madre acaba de llamarme vía flú, dice que estará aquí en un par de horas y quiere que te lleve al despacho de la directora cuando llegue.- el profesor lo miraba fijamente, luego parpadeo, como si saliera de un sueño. –Necesito que vayan a su mesa, empezare a repartirles sus horarios.- y apuro a los chicos para irse. -Después podrán regresar con sus amigos.

Cuando tuvieron el horario se dieron cuenta de que coincidían en varias clases con Damian, Molly y Roxanne. También tenían un par más con Lacey, a la que Sepphire aún le debía una respuesta.

Salieron del Gran Comedor con Lacey, tenían su primera clase del día: Herbología, con el profesor Longbottom, Clase doble de dos horas con Ravenclaw en el invernadero número 3. Sepphire iba a hablar con la chica sobre lo que le había preguntado pero Lacey parecía estar en las nubes y no le prestó atención. Ambos chicos se encogieron de hombros y siguieron caminando.

Al llegar a la clase el profesor Longbottom saludo a Lacey y a Al como si los conociera desde siempre. Sepphire se sintió excluido otra vez ¿Por qué tenía que haberse juntado con los únicos chicos a los que todo el mundo conocía? Creyó ver que el profesor lo miraba de una forma muy extraña, como si lo estuviera evaluando, pero no le prestó mucha atención, Lacey los llevaba arrastrando de la túnica para sentarlos a su lado.

Sepphire se sintió emocionado y asustado a partes iguales luego de que sonó la campana. Si esa era su primera clase y ya manejaban cosas como las mandrágoras, entonces ¿Qué otras cosas peligrosas verían el resto del curso? No podía esperar para saberlo... La siguiente clase que tenían era Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, con el profesor Hagrid, Clase Doble de dos horas con Gryffindor, en los terrenos que estaban cerca del bosque prohibido y junto a una enorme cabaña que, según Albus, era donde vivía el profesor.

Ya había escuchado muchas cosas sobre el profesor Hagrid, y lo que más se repetía es que era un profesor al que le gustaba enseñarles cosas peligrosas. Y que era muy probable salir herido en sus clases, aunque uno tuviera mucho cuidado. Sin embargo la primera clase fue tranquila, solamente vieron teoría y terminaron de presentarse.

El profesor Hagrid también lo había mirado de una forma extraña pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso porque los demás ya lo apuraban para regresar al castillo, ya era hora de comer.

Albus y Sepphire se sentaron en su mesa luego de despedirse de los demás. Se sentaron al lado de un chico de tercer curso llamado Scorpius Malfoy, hijo del profesor Malfoy, que los saludo cortésmente antes de regresar a su charla con otro chico. Ya habían terminado de comer cuando una hermosa mujer entro en el Gran Comedor.

Parecía tener apenas treinta años, tenía el cabello castaño rizado y por la figura de su cuerpo, podía jurarse que era modelo. La mujer parecía perdida cuando entro pero apenas vio la mesa de Slytherin camino directo hacia ella, y si muchos creyeron que era modelo muggle por su cuerpo, por su caminar se dieron cuenta de que si lo era.

Albus apenas había notado la presencia de la mujer que se acercaba con una sonrisa hacia donde estaban. Sepphire, que no se había dado cuenta de nada, se extraño cuando vio a su amigo quedarse congelado. De pronto sintió unos golpecitos en la espalda y se giro para ver quien lo llamaba.

-¡Mamá!

-Hola Sepphire.- la mujer saludo a su hijo con un beso en cada mejilla y se sentó a su lado. Llevaba un pantalón negro con finas líneas blancas, una blusa de cuello en V de manga larga y un chaleco que hacia juego con el pantalón. Los rizos caían por su cara y le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda. Tenía los ojos grises oscuros y la sombra que tenía en los ojos resaltaba el color mucho más. –Así que quedaste en Slytherin finalmente. Me da mucho gusto, así no tendré que soportar a dos niños pequeños quejarse el resto de mi vida.- Sepphire sonrió encantado.

-¿Y papá?

-Se quedo afuera, peleando con el Calamar gigante.- Sepphire la miro sorprendido, el ya había visto al calamar antes y no les había hecho ningún daño, al contrario, los había divertido mucho. –Te lo juro, apenas pasamos cerca del Lago el bicho ese se alzo con sus muchos tentáculos rugiendo y clamando mi sangre...- el niño se rio con fuerza, la forma que tenía su madre para contar las cosas terminaba haciéndolas graciosas, aunque no dudaba que hubiera sido aterrador. –Y tu padre se quedo peleando con él. Aunque no creo que fuera buena idea dejarlo solo... En los ojos de ese cefalópodo brillaba un fuego que no era de odio...

-¿Entonces de qué?- el niño aún seguía riéndose.

-Creo que estaba enamorado de tu padre... Y eso explicaría porque se lanzó sobre mí. Seguramente estaba celoso y quería mi cabeza.- Sepphire volvió a reír y su madre lo acompaño. Había sido terrible ver al bicho enorme salir rugiendo del Lago, pero al menos ya estaba en un lugar seguro, y tenía a su hijo al lado.

-Mira mamá, él es mi amigo. Y se llama igual que yo.- Sepphire sacudió a Albus que seguía sin moverse ni decir palabra.

-¿Sepphire?

-No. Anda, dile.

-Amh... Mi nombre es Albus Severus Potter...- la mujer lo miro con una sonrisa.

-¿Potter? ¿Eres hijo de Harry Potter?- Albus asintió. –Ya quiero ver la cara de tu padre cuando lo sepa.- le dijo a Sepphire. –Vamos, tienes que acompañarme al despacho de la directora McGonagall.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo soy una muggle indefensa y este es un castillo lleno de magos, magia y bichos mágicos que pueden hacerme daño. Y como tu padre está jugando con un molusco gigante necesito a un mago fuerte que me proteja, anda.- el niño pareció convencerse cuando escucho lo de "un mago fuerte" y se levantó para acompañar a su madre. – Mi nombre es Julianne Snape, soy madre de Sepphire como ya sabes. Un gusto conocerte Albus Severus - se despidió la mujer. –A propósito, tienes unos muy lindos ojos verdes.- y con una sonrisa salió del Gran Comedor acompañada por su hijo.

El profesor Malfoy los esperaba frente a la gárgola que cuidaba el despacho de la directora. Luego de decir la contraseña "_Dulces de limón"_ la gárgola se movió y los dejo pasar a una gran escalera. Apenas entraron la escalera comenzó a girar por sí sola, madre e hijo se miraron con una sonrisa y dieron un paso al frente cuando la escalera de detuvo.

Julianne toco la puerta y luego de un momento una voz de mujer mayor los invitó a entrar.

-Con permiso. Buena tardes profesora McGonagall.- saludo Julianne cuando entraron. Sepphire ya había escuchado como era el despacho del director cuando Albus Dumbledor estaba en el colegio pero no había esperado encontrarlo prácticamente igual a como se lo había descrito su padre.

Detrás de la directora, varios retratos de antiguos directores estaba vacios, otros estaban durmiendo. Y el que debía ser el director Dumbledor era uno de los que dormían apaciblemente.

-Buenas tardes. Adelante, siéntense.- ambos se sentaron en las sillas de respaldo alto que estaban frente a la directora.

Julianne no había conocido nunca a la profesora en persona pero no parecía muy diferente a como su esposo la había descrito. Al contrario, se sorprendía de haberla imaginado tan parecida a como la estaba viendo en ese momento.

* * *

**Hasta aquí este capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	5. El ex profesor Snape

**Aquí de vuelta.**

**Agradecimientos para Lantano y para Lady Sami que ya saco una idea para su propio fic con el mío, espero leerlo pronto linda ^^**

**Resumen: **Un par de chicos de primer año se encuentran en el expreso de Hogwarts ¿Podrán tener algo más en común?

**Advertencias: **Post- DH. Un poco de OC, AU y algunas cosillas más... Dumby sigue tan muerto como después de avadacadavrazo que recibió y Minny sigue siendo la directora del colegio. Resucité a un par de muertos de DH y a otros los deje descansando en paz.

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. No obtengo beneficios económicos ni de ningún tipo con esto, excepto divertirme y escaparme un rato a esta realidad alterna.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**El ex-profesor Snape**

-Bienvenidos ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo? ¿Té? ¿Café?

-Un café está bien para mí, gracias.

-¿Y tú pequeño? Toma unas galletas de jengibre.- la profesora le ofreció un tarro con galletas en forma de tritones, tomo un par y le dio las gracias. Un elfo domestico apareció un momento después con una taza de café caliente y se la entrego a Julianne.

-Muchas gracias.- el elfo se despidió con una gran reverencia y desapareció. –Me alegra que haya podido recibirnos profesora McGonagall.- la mujer asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y Severus? Creí que venían los dos.

-Así es, pero él...- alguien toco la puerta de nuevo, McGonagall le dio permiso de entrar y la puerta se abrió. Un hombre alto, blanco, con piel cetrina, nariz prominente y profundos ojos negros entro al despacho.

-¡Papá!- Sepphire corrió a abrazar a su padre quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Ambos eran muy parecidos, la diferencia estaba en la nariz y en su cabello. Mientras que Sepphire llevaba el cabello hasta los hombros, su padre lo tenía corto y tenía unos cuantos cabellos blancos repartidos en la cabeza.

-Hola Sepphire. Felicidades por haber entrado a Slytherin.- Minerva McGonagall no habría podido decir cuál de los dos parecía más feliz por ese hecho. El niño o el ex profesor de Hogwarts. –Hola Minerva, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Severus...- la mujer se levantó y se acercó a su antiguo alumno y colega. Ambos se abrazaron durante un momento y luego el hombre la ayudo a sentarse de nuevo. –Hacia tanto tiempo que no sabíamos nada de ti y luego... Llegas con esto... Estás casado, tienes un hijo... ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años?

-Luego de que termino la guerra, decidí alejarme del mundo mágico ¿Lo recuerdas?- la mujer asintió. –Pues bien, termine mudándome a Italia, a una campiña en Pisa que perteneció a un pariente lejano de los Prince y que me la vendió a muy buen precio. En realidad no hay mucho que contar, me dedique a cuidar mis viñedos y forme una familia.

-¿No hay mucho que contar? ¿Cómo qué no hay mucho que contar? Bueno, podrías decirme por ejemplo como fue que te casaste después de haber gritado a pleno pulmón en medio de una reunión de la Orden "¡No amaré a nadie más!" cuando te cansaste de que Molly te presentara a unas amigas...- Severus sonrió.

-Bien... ¿Has escuchado ese dicho que dice "Cae más pronto un hablador que un cojo"? Pues, eso fue más o menos lo que me paso a mí.- Sepphire puso atención, nunca había escuchado como se habían conocido sus papás. Julianne miro a su esposo y le sonrió, si su marido iba a contar la historia debía estar lista para contar las partes que se le pudieran olvidar. –Conocí a Julianne tres meses después de que llegue a Italia.

"Había salido a conocer la ciudad. Estaba recorriendo las orillas del río Arno y vi a muchas personas reunidas en la iglesia de S. Paolo a Ripa d´Arno. Al principio creí que podía haber pasado algo pero cuando me acerque más vi que se trataba de una sesión de fotografías. Y estaban usando la iglesia de locación porque la modelo estaba vestida de manera extraña y le habían colocado unas alas. Debo admitir que pensé que era una mujer hermosa pero no encontré nada que hacer ahí, y me fui.

Por la noche, estaba atravesando la plaza Garibaldi para regresar a casa cuando vi a una mujer observando la estatua que está en el centro. Seguí mi camino, necesitaba un lugar más apartado para aparecerme, cuando detrás de mi escuche un golpe y un quejido suave. Me volví y la vi en el suelo. Me acerque a ayudarla, no había nadie más en la plaza y ya era muy tarde para dejarla sola."

*Flash-back*

-Muchas gracias. Son estos tontos tacones, creo que pise una grieta y se rompieron.- se quito los zapatos y le tendió la mano. –Mi nombre es Julianne Bellucci. –en ese momento me di cuenta de que era la misma modelo que había visto unas horas atrás. Creo que ella también se dio cuenta de algo porque me miro fijamente cuando tome su mano.

-Severus Snape.

-¿Snape? ¿Es...? ¿_Ese_ Severus Snape?- sentí que mi cuerpo se tensaba de inmediato, no era posible que hubiera encontrado una bruja... No había sentido su pulso mágico...

-No sé...

-Es un placer conocerlo.- me cortó antes de que pudiera negarme. –Tal vez pueda arreglar mi zapato entonces, no podré seguir huyendo de mi gente con los pies descalzos y el suelo tan frio.

-¿Es usted una...?

-¿Bruja? No, soy muggle totalmente. Mis padres también lo son, pero todos mis hermanos resultaron magos y brujas. Por eso lo conozco ¿Puede ayudarme entonces?- repare los zapatos con un movimiento de varita. -¿De quién está huyendo?

-De mi gente. Mis fotógrafos, mi asistente, mi representante... Ya no los soporto. Hace meses que decidí alejarme un poco del modelaje pero todos ellos quieren que siga... Creo que quieren sacar hasta lo último de mí...- a pesar de que la situación era seria, la forma que tenía para contar las cosas las hacía parecer graciosas. -¡Oh no!

Detrás de nosotros, un grupo de personas se acercaban corriendo. Julianne se acercó a mí y me pidió que la ayudara. La tome de la mano y corrimos hacia los edificios, cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente la acerque a mí y desaparecí.

*Fin del Flash-Back*

-Me llevo a su casa y tuvimos nuestra primera cita.- termino Julianne. -Luego seguimos saliendo un par de meses y... Bueno, usted puede ver como termino todo.- termino Julianne con una sonrisa.

-Aunque fue muy obvio desde el principio que se intereso solamente en mi nombre...- Severus miro a su esposa maliciosamente y Julianne lo miro algo avergonzada.

-Lo admití hace mucho, pero mi error fue enamorarme de tí con el paso del tiempo, aún no sé como paso...

-Ya lo veo...- Minerva sonreía divertida. -¿Van a quedarse en Inglaterra? Cuando recibí su lechuza creí entender que iban a mudarse.

-Sí, regresamos a Gran Bretaña. Encontré a quien puede cuidar bien mis viñedos y decidimos venir a vivir aquí.

-Me alegra saber que estarán cerca pero, ponerme al corriente de tu vida no es la razón de esta visita ¿O me equivoco?

-En realidad no, se trata más bien de un favor personal. Se trata de mis niñas...- la directora lo miro sorprendida ¿Sepphire no era su único hijo? -Bueno, ya no son tan niñas.- corrigió Severus ante la mirada de su esposa. -Ambas están en Beauxbatouns y la directora insistió en que no podía transferirlas hasta mitad del curso.

-Así que quieres que las acepte cuando Madame Maxime las deje salir. Supongo que no debe haber mucho problema, solo necesito saber su edad y nombres...

-La mayor tiene 15 años, se llama Eileen Minerva Snape...- McGonagall levantó la vista de inmediato y los interrogo con la mirada.

-Cuando Severus me hablo de usted ambos acordamos que lo había apoyado demasiado, y queríamos reconocerle su gran ayuda y el haber sido un pilar para él.

-Yo...- McGonagall no sabía que decir. Nunca había pensado que Severus pudiera apreciarla tanto... -Gracias...- añadió al fin, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

-La menor se llama Stephanie Julianne, y tiene 13.

* * *

**Nos estamos acercando al final del fic, prepárense para decir adiós**


	6. La Orden del Fénix

**Nuevo capítulo para todos ustedes.**

**Muchas gracias a Lantano por su apoyo constante.**

**Resumen: **Un par de chicos de primer año se encuentran en el expreso de Hogwarts ¿Podrán tener algo más en común?

**Advertencias: **Post- DH. Un poco de OC, AU y algunas cosillas más... Dumby sigue tan muerto como después de avadacadavrazo que recibió y Minny sigue siendo la directora del colegio. Resucité a un par de muertos de DH y a otros los deje descansando en paz.

El siguiente es el último capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. No obtengo beneficios económicos ni de ningún tipo con esto, excepto divertirme y escaparme un rato a esta realidad alterna.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**La Orden del Fénix**

-Yo me encargaré de todos los trámites con una condición...- la mujer los miro por encima de sus gafas de montura cuadrada. Severus espero lo peor. -Tendrán que asistir a la próxima reunión de la Orden.

-¿En serio? ¿Aún hacen reuniones?- Severus parecía tan sorprendido que la directora casi río.

-¿Te sorprende?

-La verdad sí, creí que ibas a pedirme algo más...

-Si Draco Malfoy no hubiera aprendido tanto del mejor pocionista que Hogwarts ha tenido jamás te aseguro que te habría obligado a que volvieras...

-Eso era lo que me había estado temiendo. Supongo que no podré rechazar tu invitación.

-A menos que quieras que tus niñas se queden con Maxime...- Sepphire supo, por la expresión de su papá, que la directora McGonagall había ganado la discusión. Bajo de la silla de un salto y tomo a su padre de la mano, apurándolo a salir del despacho para presentarle a sus nuevos amigos.

-Además tenemos una hora libre hoy así que podrás conocerlos a todos...- Sepphire estaba realmente emocionado, no podía creer que iba a presentarle a sus amigos a sus padres tan rápido. -¡Lacey!- la niña rubia se detuvo y se giro para ver a su amigo. El pequeño se acerco corriendo y le pregunto por el resto de sus amigos.

-Todavía están en el Gran Comedor...

-Está bien ¿Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste esta mañana?- la niña asintió. -Pues tenías razón, él es mi papá, Severus Snape.- el pocionista miro a la niña, le parecía extrañamente familiar... Sabía que se parecía mucho a alguien... -Papá, ella es Lacey Scamander y es...

-Sí, ya sé de quien eres hija...- la pequeña era casi una copia de su madre. -¿Cómo va El Quisquilloso? ¿Tu madre aún trabaja con tu abuelo en la redacción?- la niña asintió emocionada, no a muchas personas les interesaba el periódico que su madre y abuelo dirigían.

-Sí, el abuelo sigue trabajando con nosotros señor Snape.

-¿Y tu madre encontró al Snorcknak que tanto había estado buscando?- Lacey estaba encantada con el padre de Sepphire. Severus descubrió que, igual que su madre, Lacey no reconocía el sarcasmo.

-No, aún no pero mis hermanos mayores, Lorcan y Lysander, ya están ayudándola a encontrarlo.- no cabía duda de que la pequeña era igual a su madre.

-Deséale suerte de mi parte.- y Lacey regreso a su Sala Común encantada, no podía esperar para contarle sobre el señor Snape a su mamá.

Sepphire llevo a sus padres de nuevo al Gran Comedor. Poco a poco las voces fueron apagándose, a medida que se acercaban a la mesa de Gryffindor (donde estaban los amigos de Sepphire) más alumnos iban reconociendo al hombre que acompañaba al pequeño Slytherin.

-Hola chicos, les presento a mis papas.- Severus reconoció de inmediato a los amigos de su hijo. Weasley, Longbottom y Potter unidos otra vez. -Papá, el es mi amigo Albus y se llama igual que yo.

-¿Sepphire?- dudaba que Potter le hubiera puesto ese nombre a su hijo, él no lo habría hecho pero su mujer era temible cuando quería serlo.

-No. Anda Al, preséntate...

-Emh... Soy Albus Severus Potter, señor.- Severus se quedo de piedra ¿Acaso Potter había tenido la osadía de poner su nombre al lado de su odioso apellido? Lo mataría... Un momento después se dio cuenta de algo... El pequeño Potter era idéntico a su padre, llevaba su nombre, pero tenía los ojos de Lily... Y en ese momento, supo que no podría odiarlo más. –Mi papá me dijo que tenía este nombre por los dos directores más valientes que tuvo el colegio...- Albus perdió el miedo cuando vio que el padre de Sepphire no pareció enfadarse con él por compartir su nombre.

-No sabía que tu padre me tenía en tan alta estima...- Albus asintió.

-Sí, además mi hermano James Sirius se llama así por el abuelo y el padrino de mi papa...- Potter Sr. Y Black unidos en una sola persona. El chico debía ser insoportable. –Y mi hermana se llama Lily Luna, por mi abuela Lily y la madre de Lacey...- Albus miro a Sepphire y le pregunto si ya conocían a Lacey, Sepphire asintió y continuó con las presentaciones.

Desde la mesa de profesores, el profesor Malfoy se acercó a toda velocidad cuando se dio cuenta de quién era el hombre que acababa de entrar. Ninguno de los antiguos profesores lo había reconocido porque estaban acostumbrados a verlo con el cabello largo, cubriéndole el rostro; siempre de negro y con una expresión de enfado permanente muy diferente a como lo veían en ese momento: Ahora vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa de cuello alto verde oscuro, con una chaqueta del mismo color que la camisa. Además, ya no tenía el cabello largo y su expresión era de serenidad, parecía una persona diferente.

-¡Severus!- el aludido se adelanto unos pasos para recibir el abrazo del que una vez fue su alumno y protegido. Draco Malfoy le debía mucho, pero él también le debía algo: El chico le había dado otra razón para seguir luchando. -¡Severus! ¡Regresaste! No puedo creer que estés aquí otra vez. Sepphire es tu hijo ¿verdad? Lo supe desde el primer momento en que lo vi... Pero, ven conmigo, quiero que conozcas a alguien, mi hijo Scorpius...- y el profesor Malfoy se llevo a los padres de Sepphire a la mesa de Slytherin, en donde acabaron por reunirse muchos profesores más. Luego aparecieron algunos fantasmas y finalmente Peeves que comenzó a hacer alboroto luego de un rato y Severus tuvo que lanzarle un maleficio que evito que siguiera hablando.

-Tu papá debe ser genial Sepph...- le dijo Damian al ver a tanta gente reunida alrededor de ellos felices de verlo.

* * *

Y aquí el final del capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente que será el final.


	7. El director Snape

**Este es el último capítulo de este fic, espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**Quiero agradecer a Lantano por todo su apoyo en esta historia, te debo mucho, mil gracias.**

**Resumen: **Un par de chicos de primer año se encuentran en el expreso de Hogwarts ¿Podrán tener algo más en común?

**Advertencias: **Post- DH. Un poco de OC, AU y algunas cosillas más... Dumby sigue tan muerto como después de avadacadavrazo que recibió y Minny sigue siendo la directora del colegio. Resucité a un par de muertos de DH y a otros los deje descansando en paz.

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. No obtengo beneficios económicos ni de ningún tipo con esto, excepto divertirme y escaparme un rato a esta realidad alterna.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**El director Snape**

Para Severus Snape había sido difícil regresar a Hogwarts. Tantos recuerdos le traían sentimientos encontrados, pero había vivido tantas cosas dentro de esos muros de piedra que ahora que había regresado no podía entender que lo había obligado a irse.

Leen y Lianne estaban a punto de terminar quinto y tercer año en Hogwarts respectivamente. Eileen estaba nerviosa por los TIMOs y Julianne ya esperaba con ansías las vacaciones.

Sepphire por su parte, ya tenía planes para las vacaciones. Albus Potter iba a ir a pasar unas semanas con ellos, y también irían Roxanne y Molly Weasley, Lacey Scamander había confirmado su asistencia y Damian Longbottom estaba suplicándole a su padre que lo dejara ir con sus amigos a la casa de Snape.

No dudaba que Damian terminaría convenciéndolo, Neville tenía corazón de pollo y eso era algo que no podía evitar.

Para el año siguiente, la nueva generación de problemáticos de Hogwarts entraría a segundo curso. Esperaba que esta vez la Cámara de los Secretos no fuera abierta, como en los tiempos de sus padres, y que a ninguno se le diera por buscarla... Ya hablaría con Hermione para que no abriera la boca sobre eso. Como profesora de Transformaciones no podía quejarse de ella pero si seguía por donde iba terminaría como Skeeter, de lengua larga. Durante el curso se le había escapado la historia de Voldemort/Quirrel y su hijo y amigos habían pasado el curso entero buscando a un profesor traidor. Lo más difícil había sido convencer a Sepphire y a Albus de que tenían todo bajo control.

Además, no se podía confiar del retrato de Dumbledor de nuevo. Apenas un chico Potter, un Weasley-Granger o uno de sus hijos ponían pie en el despacho del director, Dumbledor comenzaba con una anécdota de las aventuras de sus padres y eso no hacía más que aumentar la ya de por si peligrosa curiosidad que esos chicos tenían.

Le gustaba mucho tener a Draco como profesor de Pociones. Había extrañado sus charlas con su antiguo alumno y gracias a él ya no tenía que preocuparse por preparar la poción mata-lobos para su profesor de Defensa, Remus Lupin quien (según los rumores de los cuadros de directores) muy pronto sería abuelo.

Neville resulto mejor profesor que alumno, eso no podía dudarlo nadie. Y estaba trabajando muy bien como sub-director, a pesar de las diferencias que habían tenido antes. Ahora le estaba ayudando a decidir si podían quedarse con el sustituto de Flitwick, Roger Davies, como profesor de Encantamientos. Ambos estaban 50 a 50 pero Neville parecía estar cayendo en cuenta de que, como Severus le había dicho, Davies no era tan mal profesor...

Su carrera como director estaba resultando muy diferente a como lo había sido más de una década atrás. Contaba con el apoyo de gran parte del personal (como Dumbledor solía decirle: Es imposible quedar bien con todos), muchos de los padres lo apoyaban también y gracias a la amistad entre los dos nuevos Severus de Hogwarts, el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, Harry Potter, lo respaldaba inmediatamente.

Ahora hasta Lucius envidiaba su red de conexiones con personas importantes. No dudaba que si Potter se descuidaba un poco (como lo había hecho él y por eso termino como director de nuevo), terminaría como Ministro de Magia y él, Severus, tendría el apoyo del Ministerio. Si tan solo tuviera algún plan que necesitara respaldo...

-Severus...- Draco, Hermione y Neville entraron al despacho y se sentaron frente a él. –Acabo de revisar el inventario de útiles y provisiones para el próximo curso como me pediste y ya tengo el presupuesto de la clase de Pociones. Y también recogí el de los demás profesores.

-Ya termine de revisar las instalaciones del castillo, los invernaderos y el campo de quidditch. Aquí tengo las anotaciones...- Hermione le entrego un grueso rollo de pergamino.

-Y yo tengo toda la información de los nuevos integrantes del Consejo Escolar. Necesitamos revisarla minuciosamente, así no te tomaran por sorpresa ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Mañana temprano, si no llego antes que ustedes a casa Julianne me matara seguro ¿Quién fue el idiota que sugirió rotar las casas para las reuniones de la Orden?

-Harry.- le contestaron tres voces a la vez.

-Típico de el... Alguno de ustedes avísele a Cho que quiero verla lo más pronto posible. No esperaba que quisiera que comprara un equipo de escobas nuevas para su clase de vuelo. Solo necesitan aprender a volar en escoba, no necesitan una Nimbus 3500 o cualesquiera que sea el nuevo modelo para elevarse del suelo...- salieron del despacho y cada uno tomo camino a sus habitaciones excepto él que se quedo en el pasillo, observando como un grupo de niños con bufandas de varios colores se acercaban toda velocidad hacia donde estaba.

-Pap... Digo, director, mire, finalmente encontramos al impostor.- Sepphire, Albus, Lacey, Molly, Roxanne y Damian lo miraban como si hubieran descubierto la piedra filosofal mientras un inconsciente Davis flotaba encima de sus cabezas

-Es cierto profesor.- Damian asintió muy seguro de si mismo. -El profesor Davis es tan malo que podría ser Voldemort encubierto.

-¡Papá!- Leen y Lianne se acercaron corriendo con varita en mano y bajaron a su profesor de encantamientos. -Sepphire y los raritos de sus amigos atacaron al profesor Davis, tienes que castigarlos...-Lianne lo miraba igual que su esposa, si le decía que no temía que explotara igual que su madre.

-Me haré cargo Lianne, tú y Leen lleven al profesor Davis a la enfermería.

Sepphire y sus amigos lo miraban extrañados y tristes, al parecer ellos tenían la firme creencia de que estaban haciendo algo bueno.

-Vayan a sus Salas Comunes y no salgan de ahí hasta mañana, después de clases se presentaran con su Jefe de Casa y ellos decidiran el castigo apropiado para ustedes.- se dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar, tenía que irse o llegaría tarde y entonces Julianne lo maratía.

-Pero papá... mañana no hay clases.- claro que no había clases, era sábado. Les dio una sonrisa de medio lado y el grupo de niños se disperso corriendo por el pasillo.

Ya podía escuchar la voz de Albus; "Te dije que te acabarían ablandando..."

* * *

**Y esto fue todo, gracias por leer.**

**Sevvy-Kisses**

**Chao!**


End file.
